Whispered Sonnets
by Behindthebook08
Summary: After several years of teaching at Hogwarts, Hermione finds her heart leading her in an unexpected direction. Will she embrace it, or continue to play it safe? *Can be read as the final part of my "Whispered Sonnets" series, or stand alone. Rating is for brief mention of adult situations, though nothing explicit.*


A/N: Some of you may have read this as a part of my story "Whispered Sonnets" I have now changed that into a series, instead of a single story. I have made some significant changes and corrections though, and I hope you enjoy it, and read everything else I am writing up. Feel free to review, I really love the feedback. Thanks! - Behindthebook08

* * *

Hermione had been grading papers in her office when a nervous knock grabbed her attention. "Come in," she called.  
Neville nervously entered her quarters, smiling slightly. While the young professor's self-confidence had improved greatly since the war and his appointment as Herbology professor, he still seemed nervous whenever he talked to people, as if he was a bother.  
"Neville! How lovely to see you. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"No thanks Hermione" he mumbled, "How are you?"  
"I'm doing alright, swamped as usual. I have over a hundred essays on animagi left to grade, and I haven't even begun work on my lesson plans for next week." She smiled and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, causing Hermione to smile.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright, I just wish that I didn't have to chaperone this ball tonight. I didn't enjoy it when I had to go as a student, and I would rather not have to deal with it tonight. I'm sure you understand."

Neville nodded slightly, and took a breath. "Well… I can't get you out of it, but I do know something that could make it a bit better—maybe."

"Oh?"

"Well, what if—what if we went together?" He stuttered, "You and me, I mean—us."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed scarlet and looked up at him. "I don't know if that is a good idea," she said, choosing her words carefully. "You're just such a good friend, Neville, I—I wouldn't want to jeopardize that."

"Ah. I understand."

"No, Neville, wait. It isn't like that." She took a breath, "It's just that I have these feelings for someone, and—and I just really don't want to lead you on." Neville's face changed from one of humiliation, to one of surprise.

"Really? So it's true?"

"What's true?"

"Ginny told me, but I didn't believe her. You're usually so…rational." Neville scratched his head. "Well, whatever floats your boat, I suppose. I guess I'll see you later." He stood and started for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted, "What are you talking about? What did Ginny tell you, she doesn't know anything about this?"

"Well, she said that you and Professor Lupin, you were—involved. But I told her she was crazy, he obviously fancies you, but you would never even consider getting involved with your former professor, and a werewolf? Definitely not." Hermione's scarlet face darkened. "But I guess I was wrong."

"No!" Hermione started, "I mean, Remus and I…we're –we're just friends. That's all!"

"Well maybe _you_ are. But Hermione, Remus is taken with you. Trust me."

Hermione's voice came out uncharacteristically meek, "How do you know?"

Now it was Neville's turn to blush, "Because Hermione, He looks at you the same way I do." Shrugging slightly he turned and made his way for the door. "See you, Hermione."

Hermione drooped in her chair, mouth agape. 'He's wrong," she thought to herself, 'Remus, he sees me as a child, he would never look at me that way.' Yet despite these thoughts, she couldn't help wondering, and decided that no matter how unlikely, she needed to get to the bottom of the rumor.

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance hall Hermione's hands quavered. She felt as if she was in fourth year again. She inwardly cursed Neville for ever appearing at her office door, ever since his departure it seemed as if her logic had left with him. Her mind was swirled with questions, doubts, and thoughts which made her blush. Still she took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was as if she still had her time-turner. The same lights danced around the great hall, and the same butterflies danced in her stomach. Shaking her head, Hermione forced herself back into her current self. She was twenty-seven years old, and here as a Chaperone, she told herself, not to impress some guy!

Her resolve crumbled as quickly as it had come, a soft voice spoke behind her, "Why Miss. Granger, you look lovely." She turned quickly, stumbling slightly in her shoes.

"Remus!" she squeaked, "You—you startled me"

"I'm sorry; I should have made myself known sooner." He said, smiling.

"It's ok." She said, regaining her composure. "And thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She secretly agreed with him. She had drifted away from her usual robes, and put on a gown of shimmering scarlet. It wasn't too revealing or in any way inappropriate, but the color was fantastic, and the cut hugged her body wonderfully.

"I wondered if you would be coming," Remus spoke, "Neville mentioned that you were swamped with papers."

"Oh…well I had agreed to chaperone, you know."

"Yes, I think I saw your name on the list. I was surprised; you have avoided the Yule ball ever since you first began teaching here."

"Yea, I didn't have the most glorious time in my fourth year, and I haven't had any urge to reminisce. But Professor McGonagall asked if I could sign up, because she couldn't make it this year. She said that there wouldn't be any Gryffindor women represented." Hermione laughed to herself and smiled at Remus, "I suppose it isn't so bad, though. Good company at least."

"Indeed." Remus said, smiling back at her. "We should probably sit down, dinner will begin soon."

"Oh, yes."

"Would it be alright if I sat with you, Miss Granger?"

"Obviously Remus, I wouldn't consider letting you walk away." They began walking towards the table, "And Remus? Call me Hermione? It's been a long time since I was your student."

The evening passed without any great event. Dinner had been served, and the students danced happily. Remus and Hermione stayed seated throughout most of the evening, talking and laughing. Ever since she had started working there, five years ago, they had developed a close friendship. Yet until this night, there had always been a certain separation, she had still been his student, his "Miss. Granger." But tonight she had become Hermione, and a certain fog had lifted from between them, they laughed together and Hermione thought that she may have found the answer to her question. Near the end of the night Remus began to grow quiet, and Hermione feared she had done something wrong. He surprised her when he suddenly coughed, and said, "Hermione, would you like to dance?—with me I mean?"

Hermione nearly dropped her goblet, "What?"

"Would you like to dance?" He repeated shyly. Hermione stared at him agape. "You know what, never mind. I just thought….never mind"

"No!" She interrupted, "I would love too! I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

So they danced. First to a slow song, simple and minimal in risk. They danced as teachers are supposed to dance, their bodies a wands-length apart. But as the songs changed so did their dancing. It was as if a spell had been cast over them and they couldn't stop three dances…four. By the time the final dance of the night began they were pressed intimately together, his hand cradled around her back, her head on his shoulder. He whispered to her softly, and she laughed.

What happened next was hard to recall. Remus had continued to whisper to her, and she had felt tingles up her spine. "Should I walk you back to your chambers, Hermione?" He whispered gently, his warm breath tickling her hair. Whether it was the beauty of the night, the softness of her silk robes, or the exceptional amount of elf-made wine she had indulged in, Hermione suddenly felt confident, and sultry. She wanted to make those same shivers climb up his spine.  
"That would be lovely." She drawled, "Perhaps you could stay a while? Teach me a thing or two…Professor." Then she kissed the spot just beneath his left ear.

Suddenly Remus coughed. Hermione looked up, and realized that the fog had returned to his eyes, accompanied by a sort of self-loathing. She realized her mistake immediately, but it was too late. She had tried to be _sexy_. Tried to be like one of those women from the movies she guiltily enjoyed, but instead she had made him feel like he was wrong. He suddenly saw his student, Miss. Granger, again, and felt the need to escape.

He made his usual excuses, papers to grade, not feeling well. And then he had left, Hermione standing on the dance floor, with just a brief, "Goodnight, Miss Granger", to keep her company. And so she sat in her current predicament, head resting against the cool castle walls, and cursing the elves who had made that wine.

'This was my only chance!' she thought to herself miserable, she knew she wouldn't get another one. By the time the morning came Remus would have convinced himself that he was some sort of _pedophile_, and would continue to be professional towards her, and distant. 'No'. She thought to herself. She couldn't let that happen, not now. She couldn't handle that. Hermione quickly made her way through the corridors, hoping not to see any students she would have to reprimand. She made it to the door without incident and before she could talk herself out of it she had knocked.

Remus answered the door promptly, still dressed in his dress robes, but looking exceptionally worn now. His cool confidence had disappeared. "Remus, I need to talk to you," she began.  
"Miss. Granger, this really isn't the ideal time. I'll talk with you tomorrow, at a more appropriate hour." He began to close the door.

"No, Remus. I need to talk to you now, Please" Remus hesitated for just a moment.

"What is it you want to talk about Miss. Granger?"

"Can I come in?" Remus' face flashed a pained expression for a moment, but he stepped back and allowed her to enter. She had never been in his rooms before. His walls were lined with books from floor to ceiling. If it wasn't for the couch and fireplace in the middle of the room, she wouldn't have realized it wasn't a library. She relaxed significantly.

"Miss. Granger, I really have to get to bed soon, what is of such importance?" Hermione flinched at his tone, she could feel how badly she had messed up, otherwise he never would have spoken to her that way.  
"Well, it's just that Remus. Why are you calling me Miss. Granger?" She said, looking at her feet.  
"That is your proper name…"  
"That's not what I mean," She said quickly. "A few minutes ago I was Hermione. Now I'm just Miss. Granger again?"  
"I…" He started awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry." She interrupted, "About what I said…I was out of line. I had drank a little too much, and I was trying….I'm humiliated Remus. I feel terrible for making you feel uncomfortable."

Remus sighed heavily, "It's alright, Hermione." She smiled at the use of her name. "It was good, what happened. I…I had drank a little more than I should; I was swept away for a moment. I wasn't…appropriate."

"What do you mean? You were a perfect gentleman, Remus. I—I was having a wonderful time."  
Remus smiled gently at her, "Hermione, you're my student. I shouldn't…" To his surprise Hermione's face turned angry.  
"Remus, you don't have to be interested in me, but I'm not anyone's student anymore. You may not have noticed but I am twenty-seven years old, a professor, and the head of Gryffindor house. I'm not a child."  
"Of course not, Hermione," He said patronizingly. "But you are still quite young…you don't know what you want from—" He was interrupted by the force of Hermione's hand on his face. "Hermione! What are you—"

"You will not treat me like some silly child Remus Lupin!" She shouted, "I am twenty-seven years old, I am very possibly one of the most brilliant witches alive, I defeated Voldemort, and I have watched nearly everyone I love die!  
"If I am old enough to fight off death-eaters, to watch my parents get murdered, and to run Gryffindor house, than I am damn well old enough to choose who I want to be romantically involved with." She paused, wiping a tear from her face. "You don't have to be in love with me Remus, but don't patronize me, don't treat me like a child. Everyone else does…but not you. Please."

Remus stood shocked at her outburst. His thoughts buzzed around him all at once; overwhelmed he tried to find some semblance of reason. As he swatted the thoughts away he heard Hermione speaking, "I'm just going to go…" she was saying.  
"What?" He said, "I'm sorry I was in shock for a moment there,"  
"I'm just going to go," she said quietly, making her way to the door. "I'm sorry I disturbed you Remus"

"Wait!" He yelled, making her jump, "Please, Hermione, don't go."  
"Remus…" She started, "I'm humiliated on numerous levels. Can't I just go home and go to sleep?"  
"Hermione, I've been a fool." Hermione looked up from her feet quickly, "I've…felt for you, for a long time now. A very long time. I just have a lot of trouble moving past the idea of you as a student," He said, choosing his words carefully. "You see, you were never a child to me. You were always older than your peers," He chuckled slightly, "You were older than my peers. And so…because I didn't see you as a child then, I don't see you particularly differently now. I mean you look different, and you've had different experiences, but you're still the same brilliant, talented, woman that I met when you were only thirteen. Except now you have the body of a twenty-seven year old…" He blushed furiously. "What you said…that was your mistake. But, how I reacted…that was mine. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have patronized you that way. It was just an immediate defense. I was still so confused when you came up here, and I just…snapped."  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly, "I should have given you more time."  
"No, you know as well as I do that by morning I would have been completely closed off." She nodded. "You know, you're right Hermione."  
"What about?"  
"People shouldn't treat you like that. You've been through more in your life…"  
"It's ok, Remus. I'm extremely used to it. I was just feeling self-pitying. I'm sorry for hitting you."  
"I deserved it," He said, massaging his jaw. "But now I know how Malfoy felt all those years ago. She laughed, and he thought it was a beautiful sound. Then she touched his face gently, as if afraid.  
"You're probably going to have a bruise," She said apologetically. She was right, but at that moment he didn't care about his swelling jaw, he only cared about the soft hand which was touching his face, and the scent of parchment which accompanied it. He instinctively closed his eyes, sighing.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione exclaimed quickly, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
Remus chuckled to himself, "You didn't hurt me Hermione." All at once a spontaneous uncontrollable urge welled up in Remus.  
"Yes, I did," Hermione began, "I keep hurting yo-" Her thoughts were interrupted by Remus' hand on her cheek and his lips on hers. The smell of chocolate assaulted her senses and she instinctively pulled him closer. Her fingers danced through his hair and she pulled him close, engulfing him in her arms. Remus realized he had never felt so cared for, so _loved_. He pulled away slightly and held her for a moment, and kissed her gently right below her ear. Somehow this moment was more intimate than anything Hermione had ever felt. Looking at him she knew she would have to ask the question. She couldn't stay here, and be like this with him, if….if it would just be sex. She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to bear that sort of rejection, not from him. He sensed her sudden trepidation, and worried that he had gone too far, showed her too much too soon.  
"Hermione," he asked quietly, "Is everything alright?"  
"Remus, I have to ask you something," She sighed, "I…I care about you. You are my best friend, and…and I think you could be a lot more for me. I can't just be a one night stand, not with you…" She raked her fingers through her hair, terrified of his response, "I know that I am not supposed to ask this, not now. But I need to know. Remus, how do you feel about me?"  
Remus stared at Hermione, mouth slightly agape. She took this to be a negative reaction and blushed, looking at her feet. In reality Remus was simply in shock. For one, he had never heard of a woman brave enough to ask a question like that, at a moment like this. And second, it had never occurred to Remus that she didn't _know_.

Noting his silence, Hermione stood. "I'm sorry for ruining this Remus, I…I'll just go."  
"No, Hermione wait!" He stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. It never occurred to me that you didn't already know." Hermione glanced back at him hopefully. "Hermione Granger," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have been in love with you since you were twenty years old."  
"What?" She gasped, "You never... really?"  
"I returned to Grimauld place after a mission one night. I didn't want to be disturbed so I made my way to the library to relax and read. I found you fast asleep with a copy of The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." He smiled to himself, remembering the image. "You were peaceful, then. You smiled, and dreamed. Even your hair was calm. That's when I started to fall in love with you, or possibly that's the exact moment I fell. But after that moment, I couldn't look away." Remus looked down, feeling a fear which was uncommon for him. He knew he shouldn't have said all of this so soon, but when she had asked…he had to tell her. And if he was going to tell her, he may as well tell her everything. He took her hand in his, "Hermione, since that night, I have lived simply to hear you laugh, see you smile, or play scrabble with you. When you hurt…your parents, Harry, Ron. I broke for you. And ever since you've been here, at Hogwarts, my whole life has been dedicated to your happiness."

"Remus…" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, I love you. And I think I always will." And with this pronouncement Hermione pounced, her true Gryffindor lioness showing through. She kissed him fervently and her fingers seemed to touch every inch of his body simultaneously.  
"I love you too, Remus! I first thought it was just a school girl crushed, but…" Pulling away to look at him, she gently touched his face, "It never went away! It's always been you, Remus. Only you." She kissed him gently then, trying to show him every emotion in that single kiss. With a groan he lifted her, causing her to squeal with surprise. Wrapped around his hips, Hermione held tight as Remus pinned her against the wall. He kissed her passionately and she moaned as she felt his teeth on her ear. Staggering towards his bedroom, he held her steadily as she whispered sonnets in his ear.

Then he loved her, and she loved him. And as their tangled bodies slept that morning they both felt a peace, which hadn't existed previously. They were no longer alone, and they no longer fought. They just loved.


End file.
